


Positive Feedback Loop

by bones96



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Coming In Pants, Degradation, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Humiliation, Is this thorough enough, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Overly clinical terminology for genitalia, Pre-Canon, References to Religion, Semi-Public Sex, This is my first time using AO3 tags, past bullying, use of the r-slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bones96/pseuds/bones96
Summary: If he started to act like this was anything other than punishment, she would make him stop.





	Positive Feedback Loop

**Author's Note:**

> Two things to start with:  
> 1\. This is my first posting on this website. I put this on FF.net first but I took it down because I felt like it was a little too intense for that site.  
> 2\. I am sorry for releasing this atrocity into the world. If I knew why I was so into this ship or why I insist upon writing porn for it that nobody asked for, I would tell you. But I don't know.
> 
> If the language in this fic ever seems stilted and clinical, that was actually intentional. Usually I think that the use of clinical anatomical words in smut is really awkward. But if it's from the POV of someone like Pelant, who is very detached and probably sees the human body as a bunch of parts, wouldn't it make sense to use that kind of language? So I tried to find that balance between including that clinical terminology and still creating readable smut. It was kind of a fun writing exercise, actually.

They didn't go on many lunch dates, and Christopher predicted that this was likely their last one. Stephanie grabbed him by the wrist, pulled him away from his egg salad sandwich and dragged him to the corridor in the back of the café. After glancing twice over both shoulders to make sure none of the other customers were watching them, she pushed him into the women's restroom, a poorly-lit room with dingy yellow walls, a low ceiling, and two empty stalls. The door shut behind them and she brushed past him as she walked to the sinks.

Even though she had turned her back to him, Christopher could see her face in the mirror: lips pursed, chin raised, eyes wide and sparkling with rage. It made him smile. Stephanie was usually very good at controlling her temper, so he had fun trying to get a rise out of her. And he believed he'd just set a new record; he'd never seen her get so pissed, so fast. And as harsh as her words could be, this was going to be the first time she yelled at him for real.

She was overreacting, really. He'd just been talking, it wasn't like he'd gotten up and started disemboweling people in the middle of the café. He approached her. "Steph, what –"

"I don't want to hear your voice right now." Stephanie raised her finger, threatening him with one jagged nail. With her other hand, she was plucking bobby pins out of her bun. "Just wait for me in the stall."

Christopher tried not to laugh. "Fine." He happily entered the spacious handicapped stall in the corner.

"Wrong stall," Stephanie scolded. She removed her hair tie, letting her long blonde hair fall down her back. After shaking her hair out a little and taking off her jacket, she turned around and grabbed his arm, corralling him into the smaller stall. It reeked of bleach and the two of them barely fit inside, but Stephanie closed and locked the door behind them.

In her wedges, Stephanie was the same height as Christopher. As she grabbed the collar of his shirt, their noses almost touched and he was able to stare straight into her dark, commanding eyes. God, she just took his breath away. "You were making a scene," she hissed, "and spouting nonsense that would reflect _very poorly_ on me if I were to be recognized with you. I can't stop you from having your weird fringe opinions. But my family are some of the foremost Catholics in the country so as long as you're with me, you need to keep those opinions to yourself."

"I'm sorry, babe, but the truth has to be spoken out loud. Any programmer who creates an AI he can't control is an idiot. So if we have free will, then either God doesn't exist, or He's a fucking retard."

Stephanie took one long, slow, angry breath and roughly let go of his shirt. "I'm giving you one chance, Chris," she said, crossing her arms and leaning against the stall door. "Shut up now, or I'll _make_ you shut up."

He'd had his fun. He didn't really want to make her angrier, and yet, he was finding that provoking her was giving him an incredible adrenaline rush. "Come on, just tell me what you think," he said, against his better judgment. "Is God imaginary, or just retarded?"

She shoved him. He staggered backwards until the backs of his legs struck the rim of the toilet seat. "Augh!" he cried as he fell onto his knees before her. He cowered in a ball on the floor until she fisted her hand in his hair and forced him to look up. Her jeans were unbuttoned, revealing the hem of her black panties.

Fuck. So he wasn't getting yelled at after all.

"Look here," Stephanie ordered. "Help me out of these." Christopher hesitated, until a sudden tug at his hair spurred him pull her jeans down past her knees and go back for her panties. "Now show me that your mouth is good for something other than talking."  
  
Christopher frowned as she moved his face towards her vulva. She wasn't even aroused yet. Totally dry. She was only doing this to punish him. He sighed miserably in between the slow kisses he pressed into her mons. He brushed his parted lips against the sensitive skin, drawing an affirmative "Hmph" out of Stephanie before he grazed his teeth downwards, stopping just above the neat patch of pubic hair that adorned her labia.

Stephanie exhaled and loosened her grip on Christopher's hair when he brought his tongue out. He took his time tracing her outer lips, just like all the online guides to cunnilingus had instructed him to. _Start off slowly; don't dive straight in; warm her up before you get to "the main event."_ And it was working. Stephanie was getting plenty "warmed up" by his controlled exploration of her erogenous zones, judging by the musty smell of her vagina self-lubricating. What an awful smell. His tongue was coated in the stuff when he swept the flat side of it across her vaginal opening, and he gagged.

"Mm… You're so good at this," Stephanie sighed. She kicked off her shoes, pulling him in closer. "What a shame you're always using that tongue of yours to mouth off… Oh fuck…"

Christopher gagged again as his tongue first circled her clitoris, but it quickly morphed into a groan as he was pleasured by her nasty comments. How quickly he came to delight in her torture. He had endured more than his share of name-calling and physical abuse in his life, mostly at the hands of knuckle-dragging, mouth-breathing teenaged boys who, finding him too large to stuff into a locker, had often opted to do just this, forcing him to eat things he didn't want to. Once he'd found a large piece of dog excrement in his lunchbox. High school bullying like that had turned Christopher into the hateful young man he was now. And yet, when his tormenter was a beautiful, intelligent woman, the effect it had on him was completely different.

He knew she knew how much he hated doing this. He knew his misery aroused her, and knowing that gave him an erection that he had to leave in his pants, squashed painfully against the zipper. To distract himself from the discomfort, he turned all of his attention to his revolting task, moving his tongue in faster and tighter circles through the slime, which made her moans even louder, which made his penis even more engorged. It was a masochistic feedback loop that worked magic on them both. But he had to keep his positive responses as subtle as possible.

If he started to act like this was anything other than punishment, Stephanie would make him stop.

"Oh, yes, Chris, _yes,_ right there…" Stephanie had begun to undulate her hips, grinding her clitoris against his mouth. "I can't wait for someone to come in here and see…" She gasped. "…how you let me _use_ you… how under all that cockiness you're just an obedient… little… puppy dog…"

Christopher knew it was just dirty talk. Her family's reputation was too important for her to be a true exhibitionist. He could imagine how it would actually go if someone came in to use the restroom: scrambling to crouch on top of the toilet so his feet wouldn't be seen, his legs cramping, Stephanie's oddly realistic plastic fingernails digging into his scalp as she forced herself to be quiet…

The mental image made his erection throb with need, but he couldn't let it happen. He didn't have that much faith in his ability to balance on top of a toilet seat, and if anyone other than Stephanie saw him acting like an obedient little puppy dog, he would have to kill them. And he just didn't have the energy for that right now.

Stephanie could usually be brought to orgasm more quickly with additional G-spot stimulation, so as he continued to lick her, he brought two fingers up to stroke at her vaginal opening. Suddenly, Stephanie jerked his head away from her. "What do you think you're doing?" she snapped. "Mouth only."

Fuck, even in this debauched state, she was as beautiful as ever. Christopher could only imagine how pathetic he looked as she glared down at him: sweaty, breathless, jaw slack and dripping with saliva and vaginal fluid. Her dark eyes landed on the bulge in his jeans, and a tiny smirk played on her lips.

"Fine," muttered Christopher, shifting on his knees. His voice came out very hoarse. "If I can't touch you, may I at least…?" He motioned towards his penis.

Stephanie considered it. She spent far too long considering it, and she seemed to relish in seeing the desperation on his face. The more she relished it, the more desperate he got, and when she finally said, "Yes. Over the pants," he had to lurch forward and put his mouth back on her to muffle his sigh of relief.

He applied suction this time, closing his lips around her clitoris and flicking the tip of his tongue over it. She yelped and threw her head back, rattling the stall door. He opened his mouth to gasp as he rubbed his palm over the crotch of his jeans, but Stephanie yanked on his hair.

"Don't stop, Chris," she panted. "Don't you _dare._ " From the sound of her voice, it seemed she was nearing orgasm.

The mischievous thought crossed Christopher's mind to defy her and turn all his attention towards his masturbatory efforts, but he thought better of it. So he kept sucking at her, letting the uneven pressure against the shaft of his penis cloud his thoughts. It wasn't nearly as much stimulation as he needed, but it was something.

She climaxed loudly and without warning. Christopher only knew because she brought her other hand to the side of his head and started roughly grinding against his face again. Vaginal fluid went up his nose, and he was coughing violently when she grabbed him under the arms, pulling him to his feet.

"Fuck… that was incredible," Stephanie gasped before pressing his body tight against hers and laying a wet and frenzied kiss on him. She forced her tongue into his mouth, twisting it around his and licking up the foul substance that coated it. She hummed and smacked her lips as she pulled away. "Do you know what that taste is?" she whispered in his ear. "That's your humiliation. And it's delicious."

 _Shit._ Unable to restrain himself any longer, Christopher cried out, dug his fingers into her arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Stephanie stilled against him. "Are you kidding me?" She extended her arms, pushing him as far away from the door as she could. "You just spent ten minutes worshipping the best pussy you will ever get, but being degraded…" She grabbed him where the wet spot on his jeans was forming, drawing a pained whine from his throat."… is what makes you come in your pants."

"Steph… please…" Christopher babbled as she pulled her own jeans back up.

"Pathetic," Stephanie spat. She put her shoes and jacket back on, then marched out of the stall. She grabbed a small comb and a tube of lipstick out of her purse and started making herself presentable again. Christopher could see her face in the mirror; her cheeks were flushed and her features were more relaxed, but her eyes were as filled with hate as they had been before. "I hope you know that the next time you disrespect me in public," she said as ran the comb through her hair, "it will not end this happily for you."

Christopher was drained, and it took all his strength not to fall backwards into the toilet instead of joining her by the sinks. "Did I not say I was sorry?" he said breathlessly.

"You say that as if it means something."

He was a sweaty mess next to her in the mirror. She'd already gathered her hair back in a tight ponytail, straightened her clothes and reapplied her lipstick. She wouldn't even let Christopher borrow her comb, to neaten up the mess she'd made of his hair.

"I'm telling the waiter that you'll pay for lunch," said Stephanie, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"You're leaving?"

She scoffed. "What, do you think I'm going to wait around while you clean yourself up?" she said. "Unlike you, I have important things to do with my time."

As she started towards the restroom door, Christopher went after her. "Steph, come on," he said, reaching for her. No sooner had his fingers grazed her arm, she turned around and slapped him, sending him staggering backwards. Her furious glare bored into him, and she stayed like that, a fist balled at her side, for several moments, before marching out of the restroom in a huff.

Christopher’s head hurt. He collapsed over a sink and groaned as he splashed water on his face, hoping that the first thing he could rinse away was the taste he feared would be stuck in the back of his throat forever. It was only then, as he ran his hands over the tender spot on his cheek, that he really felt the sting. He realized that she’d even scratched him behind the ear with that one jagged nail. He could see the blood in the sink.

He laughed humorlessly. Stephanie was quite the impressive woman. He’d known she was tough, but he hadn’t realized just how much anger she held in those hands. It was a rage against the world at large that couldn't be tempered by cathartic screaming or rough sex, and Christopher recognized this anger, because he himself was very familiar with it. He would never knock Stephanie down to her knees and force her to fellate him – he wasn't a monster like that – but the two of them had more in common than he'd initially realized.

 _Don’t fall in love with her,_ he told himself as he wet a paper towel. _Even though I totally could._ He shook his head in defeat before returning to the stall to attempt to wipe away his shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I guess? Sorry again.


End file.
